The present invention relates to an automatic analysis method for an enzyme reaction and an apparatus thereof, and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for the full automation of an enzyme reaction analysis. In particular, the present invention provided an automatic analysis system where an assay of the effects of substances on the lipoxygenase and cyclooxygenase enzyme systems in the arachidonic acid cascade is performed with respect to various compounds with the minimum labor necessary through use of measurement automation in order to provide data for the selection of a secondary screening compound.
In the biochemistry field, it is extremely important to analyze the effects of various materials on an enzyme reaction for the primary screening of a biologically-active substance and the elucidation of the reaction mechanism thereof. Particularly, to identify an active substance, it is necessary to analyze the effects of many substances on a constant enzyme reaction.
Generally, the automatic analytical system (which is called "Laboauto") is divided into steps of pretreatment of the sample, analysis and data processing/analysis. Conventionally, use of laboratory automation is introduced in the analysis and the data processing/analysis steps, but since the pretreatment step is complicated and contains various methods, it is often introduced.
Thus, the operations required to be carried out in the pretreatment step, for example, weighing, dissolution, dilution, reaction, filtration, concentration and injection into the analytical apparatus, are performed by the manual method. As these operations are complicated, many problems result such that more time is required, efficiency is deteriorated, and analytical precision is lowered, thus resulting in poor measurement accuracy.